Death Amongst The Living
by Givemeahand
Summary: In which Erwin is Death and his heart is captured by a particular human
1. Chapter 1

When Erwin first saw him, it was at an car accident. There were crowds of people surrounded the smoldering car, but it was those eyes that captured him. Like light glinting from rising skyscrapers in a endless pool of water and glaciers. the gaze was frigid as the air that day. He idly stared before he turned back to his task. There were souls to gather. Erwin walked over to the twisted metal of the car and knelt down. The people inside were in bad shape. The woman in the passengers seat was laying there quietly blood trickling down the side of her face. The man in the drivers seat was struggling weakly against the restraint the the car that was now bent and twisted around him. The woman slowly turned her head and looked up at him. Nobody ever saw him unless it was too late.

" It will all be over soon."

He spoke softly and reached out, placing a hand on her chest. The woman sighed once before she died. His hand sank through her and grasped around the ball of golden light and pulled.

"Will he come with me?"

He looked up and saw the woman was now standing next to him looking at the car sadly.

"He still hanging on."

"Can I wait for him?"

Erwin smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Is he your husband?"

"No, finance."

Erwin stood up and held out a hand.

"Its time"

The woman took a hold of his hand and was led to the corridors of light that appeared next to them. He nodded encouragingly and stepped back. The woman looked back at him and then at the wreck before stepping into light. Erwin watched her dissapear and saw the light fade until the crowds of people became visible again.

"Here for a moment and gone like the breeze."

Erwin was always amazed at how fragile life could be. It could be snuffed out like a candle, so easy to extinguish. The sound of approaching sirens grew ever louder and Erwin knew it was his time to go. He looked for those eyes again in the crowd, but they had been swallowed and dissapeared amongst the people.


	2. Chapter 2

Text

Erwin walked through the streets of the bustling city unnoticed by the world, save for the dogs that barked at him only to be dragged away by impatient owners. The beginning of winter was starting to show in the drastic change in the temperature and the festive music that was starting to play in every store. The sidewalk was coated in patches of ice causing several people to skid around. One man in a suit lost his footing, his equilibrium lost. Erwin reached out with one hand and steadied the hand and stopped the man from falling.

He left the man standing confused in the middle of the sidewalk and continued down the street before turning down a side street. There was a small business building towards the right and Erwin opened the door, stepping in. The woman in the front looked up at him from her paperwork and grinned widely at him.

"You're back late."

"Yes, there were a lot of accidents today. The ice is making thing slippery. Also why am I the only one doing anything. Isn't it your job to help?"

The woman chuckled softly as she handed him a book. He opened it up and opened to the last page that was written on. There was Stacey's name at the very bottom in small print.

Stacey Green

Age: 25

Time of death: 6:35 P.M.

Cause of death: internal bleeding and moderate head trauma

This was nothing new to him. He saw it when he checked this morning but it was still sad to see that the book was never wrong. Erwin looked up and saw the woman looking at him with a look of excitement.

"Does this mean I can come with you next time again? I'm tired of being stuck behind this desk. I want to have some hands on experience. Humans are so intriguing!"

"No, it doesn't. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"Come on. It wasn't that bad."

Erwin raised a skeptical eyebrow

"Hanji, you managed to cause widespread panic after you forgot to shield yourself from humans and fell out of a ten story building. Not to mention that you got up with no injuries."

Hanji laughed and spun around in her chair.

"That was amazing. You should have seen your face.. I'm going to get you to say yes one way or another."

She wistfully looked out the windows. Erwin shook his head and signed his name next to Stacey's name and snapped the book shut. Hanji took the book and went back to work softly humming to herself. Erwin made his way to the elevator that led to his office. Not that he used it much, since the majority of his worked required him outside. The bell dinged before the elevator doors slid open and Erwin stepped out.

His office had a nice view of the street lined with Christmas lights and the street beyond. He sat down heavily in his chair and rubbed his face tiredly. The work just never ended he looked out at the city and wondered what it would be like to have a nine-to-five job and be able to come home to a family and wife. To be able to sit dow dinner table and discuss about how your days were. Erwin inwardly sighed before turning to the stack of work on his desk and set to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Levis least favorite sound in the world is the sound of his alarm clock. It blared loudly in his room precisely at 6 o'clock every morning without fail five days a week. After hitting around his nightstand blindly for the button he was almost tempted to roll over and go back to bed. But of course sleeping in didn't pay the bills and he really didn't need his electricity turned off, again. With a grunt he heaved himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom for a shower. Still in the haze of sleep he stood under the hot spray of water mechanically washing his hair and body before toweling off. He dragged a comb through his hair, parting it neatly down the middle and scowling at the seemingly permanent dark circles under his eyes. And if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, was that a wrinkle he saw?

This job was really getting to him, most likely taking years off of his life. He threw on the required ugly green scrubs on and made his way to his tiny kitchen, pouring a cup of the only thing keeping him going. He took a large gulp, staring at the dark liquid for a moment and sighed. It really was pathetic on how much he depended on coffee. One glance at the clock told him that if he wanted to make the train, is going to have to hurry. He grabbed his bag, keys and wallet before stepping out of his apartment. It was bitterly cold and Levi wished he had bought a thicker coat as he quickly made his way down the two blocks to the train station and barely made it through the closing doors.

He took the seats with the table in the middle and set his coffee in the center of the table and threw his bag on the other side, glowering at anyone who even though of sitting near him. The last thing he needed was some idiot to sit across from him and try to make conversation. He watched the world go by in a mix of colors and people going on with their everyday lives. This was too busy for him. When Levi retired, he was going to move to the middle of fucking nowhere and have a cabin in the woods where no one could bother him. The intercom announced that his stop was up next, and Levi gathered up his stuff up and made his way to the doors. They opened up and immediately people began to rush forward. One particularly impatient man shoved Levi forward almost upending his coffee all over him.

"Watch where you're going asshole."

The man glared at him before he rushed off to whatever was more important than being a civil human being. Levi really didn't have patience for this. He quickly stepped around people and made his way to the hospital.

"Good morning Mr. Rivaille."

The small woman at security smiled warmly at him as she took his card and scanned it. Levi scowled at her.

"Why do you have to be so happy? Every morning damn Krista. It's not even 8 o'clock yet."

She laughed and waved his card if front of him. He snatched his ID from the woman and stalked away. It should be illegal to be happy before 12. He put his stuff down at the receptionist desk before sitting down.

"Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep."

Mike was sitting in the chair next to him with a smug grin.

"When do I ever get a good night's sleep? The next doors neighbors' shitty dog was up all night barking. I swear next time I see that thing; I'm going to drown it and leave its body on their doormat."

A woman walking by pulled her little girl away from him covering her ears.

"Mind what you say. There are children here."

"This is the real world lady, not everything is rainbows and shit."

Mike snorted into his coffee cup.

"Maybe you should get a new job Levi. You have the worst bedside manner of everyone here. I think even Ackerman has a better attitude than you."

Mike pointed to the woman who was currently writing out a report.

"I don't think I've ever seen her smile."

"That's because she works with dead people. What's there to smile about?"

Levi watched her for a moment. He liked her. She never tried to make conversation, never expected anything more than a nod from him and most importantly she never pried into his personal life.

"At least she isn't a nosey little shit. Like every other person at this place." Levi knew they meant well, but one could only take personal questions for so long. For the next five hours Levi sat there, answering people stupid questions.

"No, we do not have better food. What do you think this, a restaurant?

The offended woman walked off in a huff looking for someone else more helpful. He took a quick lunch break before he went to take all his assigned patients vital signs. The little boy in room 241 greeted him with a wide grin.

"Nurse Levi! Did you bring me anything?"

"I brought you medication."

The boys face fell and his small shoulders slumped. Levi stared at him before rolling his eyes. He wordlessly dropped a container of pudding and a spoon on the little table attached to the boy's bed. The boys eyes lit up and he squealed, grabbing the present. He shoved a giant spoonful into his mouth grinning with pudding coated teeth.

"Ank ou."

"Don't talk with your mouth full brat, that's disgusting."

He scowled at the boy, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. No, that was not a smile. He certainly did not smile. Especially not at snotty little brats, no matter how cute they were. The boy stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm not a brat, I'm Eren. You should learn people's names." Also, you should stop frowning so much. It makes you look like you have to go to the bathroom. Is that why you don't have any friends?"

Levi was definitely not smiling now.

"Oi, mind your own business, I have friends."

"Do not."

"Yes I do."

"Nuh Uh."

Oh Lord, no he was arguing with a five year old. He took the now empty cup from Eren and left the room without another word. He deposited it in the trash and plopped down into his chair again where Mike was reading gossip magazine.

"You know under that cold, rocky exterior, you really do care about people."

He spoke without looking up,

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I was walking back from the bathroom when I saw you in one of the patient's room. You gave that little kid pudding."

"That doesn't mean anything, besides I hate that shit, I got it with my lunch and though the little brat would want it. What else am I going to do with it?"

Mike looked up from his magazine and smiled knowingly.

"Every week?"

Levi opened his mouth to answer and realized that he didn't have an answer. That did not happen often. He huffed indignantly and hastily gathered his stuff up and tried to ignore the laughter coming from the desk. It was possibly even colder than this morning and Levi could see storm clouds starting to roll in over the skyscrapers. He made his way through the groups of people sullenly looking at the stores with Christmas music playing loudly. For fucks sake, Thanksgiving hasn't even happened yet. Up ahead he noticed a larger than usual group of people huddled at the edge of the sidewalk.

Levi glanced at his watch for a moment debating whether or not to investigate. His curiosity finally won out and he made his way through the crowd. There were two cars in the middle of the street, one with a fender bender and the other one clearly took the majority of the force. The car was severely mangled and he could see two silhouettes in the care, one feebly moving, and the other deadly still. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone standing in the front of the crowd. The back of his neck prickled and he got the strangest feeling. Levi turned his head but there was nobody that stood out to him. He stared at the front of the crowd, looking at the empty spot. He shook his head. He really needed a vacation. With one more glace at the wreck, Levi turned and melted into the crown once again and made his way to the train station.


	4. Chapter 4

Erwin worked until the sun was peeking over the horizon before he made his way down to the lobby. Hanji looked up from the intricate doodle of a city she was working on and greeted him.

"Hi Erwin!"

"Good morning Hanji. Can I see the book please?"

She handed him the book pulling out a pen and notepad.

"You have a busy schedule today. There going to be a fire in some apartments, and a robbery."

Erwin scanned through the names, committing each to memory before handing the book back.

"Today, can you please see if the reports from Mike are ready?"

Hanji grinned and waved the notebook at him.

"Already found out. He said they will be ready maybe late today or in a couple of days depending on how fast he gets them done. Oh, and you can pick them when they are ready or he could deliver them here."

"Tell him that I'll just check on them while I am out."

Hanji nodded turning to enter the information and froze. She was looking behind Erwin, and he felt the cooler air from outside hit the back of his neck as someone opened the door. The scent that swept in was a mix of Cologne and nervous sweat and he sensed the steady pulse of a heart. Erwin glanced at Hanji, who was smiling at him nervously before turning to the person behind him. A young man stood behind him clutching a folder.

"Hi,uh hello my name Armin Arlet. I'm here for the interiew."

"I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong address. We do not have any jobs openings available."

The man went a shade paler and clutched the papers tighter.

"But the address I received was this one by a...hangee?"

The man spoke uncertainty, squinting at the name.

Erwin slowly turned to Hanji who was looking over his shoulder excitedly.

"Hanji?"

She startled, and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Please wait for me by the elevators."

Hanji took one glance back before stepping around the corner and down the hall.

"Excuse us for a moment, I just need to discuss something with my secretary. Please take a seat."

Erwin turned and made his way to where Hanji was waiting.

"Can you explain what is going on?"

"I wanted a assistant to help me with paperwork and stuff...and maybe to do some hands on research." she faded off at the end and scuffed a toe against the floor.

"Did you think at all before you went through with this? You have potentially endangered everything we are doing here. Why did you not ask me first? If you needed help I could have gotten someone to assist you from the group."

Hanji huffed out a breath.

"But they're all so boring, and how am I supposed to research when I don't have a person to observe?"

"I have taken you out with me and you know how well it turned out"

Hanji winced at the memory

"Human are not stupid, he is going to find out. What are you going to do when he notices that you don't take breaks? That you don't eat?"

Hanji was silent.

"How about the fact the you don't breathe or blink or have a heartbeat?"

There was another pause. She looked up, the excited smile back on her face.

"I have it all figured out though. I have been studying human behavior and we can get an refrigerator and put food in it and stuff. I can also practice at blinking and breathi-"

Erwin cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"We will talk about this later. I have my first assignment in 15 minutes, and I don't have time to waste."

He thought for a moment.

"Just give him the interview and we will talk OK?"

"Does this mean yes?!"

"It means I'm not saying no, for now."

She squealed and threw her arms around him.

"Oh thankyouthanknyouthankyouthankyou."

They started to made their way back, Hanji almost skipping.

"I suggest you put on the heater. This is a little cold for humans. I think 76 would be good. Also it is customary to offer a drink to a guest. I have a coffee maker up in my office you may use, just read these instructions in the back."

"You drink coffee?"

Hanji looked at him in interest.

"I enjoy drinking it occasionally."

Armin was sitting in a chair looking slightly ill. Upon entering he jumped up almost dropping his papers.

"I'm sorry if I have caused any trouble. I can just lea-"

Erwin put his hand on his shoulder, silencing him.

It is quite alright, Armin is it? There was just a schedule mishap. I hope your interview goes well. I wish you the best of luck."

Armim immediately perks up.

"Thank you so much."

Erwin nods at him smiling.

"Goodbye Hanji."

"Bye Er- uh Mr. Smith. Have a nice day out."

Erwin strode out through the doors and into the street. While Hanji tested his patience continually, he had faith that she would not do anything foolish.

Daniel Patterson

The alleyway in which Erwin found the dying man was damp and secluded, finding him limp against a dumpster. Erwin stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants. With a location not near the main street, it would undoubtedly take someone a few days to find the body. he stooped down, scooping up the man's phone that had been dropped when he was robbed. Erwin entered in a number, bringing it up to his ear.

"Hello 911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello, I would like to report a mugging. it occurred in the alleyway between Hemmingsworth and 5th."

He hung up without waiting for an answer and dropped the phone. The sun was setting low and the sky and there were still some things he needed to do. Hanji would no doubt be waiting anxiously for his answer and the he needed to check on the status of the report from Mike. Erwin was not sure if he should agree to her request, there we're so many things that could go wrong. Not to mention, that the nature of the paperwork Armin would be workimg on is...different from normal.

There was no really way to hide the content of their work. He would have to put the boy on a trial basis and observe him before Erwin could make a final desision. He knew next to nothing about Armin, and he had to be sure that he would be trustworthy if, no, when what they were doing came to light. Erwin was deep in though when someone rammed into him sending him stumbling back.

"Pay attention to where your walking shit faced giant."

An angry voice growled, and the man who spoke scowled up at him with narrow grey eyes, before stepping around him and stomping off into the clogged sidewalk, leaving Erwin to stare bewildered after him.


	5. Chapter 5

Erwin stared at the place where the man was standing, frozen in place. Those eyes, he hadn't forgotten those storm clouds swirling under narrow, arched eyebrows that watched him on that cold morning. His mind was trying to processes what had happened. People didn't see him unless he wanted them to. They even subconsciously made their way around him wherever Erwin was out and about. People did not notice Erwin, and they especially never ran into him and proceed to yell obscenities. It wasn't impossible for a person to catch glimpses of him from time to time, rare as they were, but never more then a movement on the outskirts of their vision or a glimpse of his face like a camera flash.

These people usually have had a near fatal experience or have been around death often, maybe like someone who works in a hostipal for example. But there was no time to contemplate why these thing were happening, so he turned and made his way through the sliding glass doors of the hospital. Erwin slipped through security and made his way to the receptionist desk. The man sporting a messy haircut and scruffy facial hair looked up and smiled.

"Hey there Erwin. I have the reports."

Mike shuffled through his bag and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Thank you. This is greatly appreciated. I hope it isn't too much trouble."

Mike shook his head, settling back on his chair.

"It's fine."

Erwin flipped through the papers nodding approvingly at the neat and organized information.

"How is it to not being stuck with Hanji?"

"I would say I miss it but then I would be lying. She still as crazy as ever? "

"Yes, maybe even more so. Did you know she tried to hire a young man so she could have hands on experience?"

Mike leaned forward, grinning.

"Really? How did you find out?"

"I was at her desk when he came in. The boy looked scared half to death and Haji had the expression of a startled cat."

Mike snorted, and Erwin couldn't help but smile along.

"What are you going to do about the situation?"

"I don't know, I still have her talk to her after this. Sometimes I wish I would have given you my job, and I could just work here."

"I don't think anyone else would want your job, Erwin. What would you do to even advertise? Job opening for the occupation of Death. You don't get vacations and you have terrible work hours but hey you get to travel around. so apply today. Death, collecting souls of the dead since the beggining of time."

"Well, apparently I don't need to since I can have you do it for me. Ever thought of going into the advertising? We could make a new department just for you."

"I think I'm good. I rather stay here."

"What, are your new coworkers better here?"

"Well, for the most part. There is this nurse here though, Levi, and he's like the grumpiest person I ever met."

Erwin straitened up.

"Does he happen to be on the short side?"

"That would be a understatement. He's like four feet tall. Wait, how do you know about Levi?"

"I bumbed into him outside of the hospital as he was leaving. Well, he more or less ran into me and called me a shit face giant."

"Speaking of the devil, here he comes. But be careful he looks like he's in a bad mood. Who am I kidding, he's always in one."

This day couldnt get any worse. Levi slept through his alarm, and had to skip his shower. His coffee maker broke and he missed the train and to top it all off he nearly got trampled again. He couldn't wait for the weekend. After being almost knocked over by the man on the sidewalk, Levi angrily made his way through the crowds of people that constantly blocked the street. He doesn't know why people can't just pay more attention to what they are doing. Life would be so much easier if they did. People never seemed to pay attention to anything that wasn't beyond the screens on their smart phones or themselves. He reached the train station and found the platform was crowded with a line to get through the admittance gate. People seemed to take forever as they searched through their bags for their train passes that would left them through. An eternity later Levi finally made it to the gate as he reached into his coat pocket to get his wallet out.

His fingers came in contact with empty air. He quickly checked his other pocket. There was nothing there. Levi frantically dug his hands through every pocket on his person as people behind him started to get impatient. This can't be happening. He suddenly remembered throwing it in the desk because it was cluttering up his work space. Damn his neatness.

"Hey buddy, get going or get out of the line."

He nearly hissed at the man and stalked out of the line and made his way back. The light dusting of snow and ice have melted since this morning had left a dirty slush that was pulled on the sides of the street. A car drove by splashing the mixture onto his left sneaker sufficiently soaking it through halfway up his pant leg.

Levi cursed loudly shaking his freezing foot and stomped up to the hospital. Krista glanced up from her desk and took one look at him before she broke down laughing.

"Not. One. Word."

Krista quieted down, smiling sympathetically at him but didn't say anything as she let him through.

His sneaker made an awful squishing sound as he walked and it squeaked against the floor.

He saw Mike at the desk saying something to the man that looked oddly familiar and they both looked at him.

"Did you forget something?"

Levi ignored Mikes question and took his wallet from the drawer. He turned and found his path blocked.

"I would just like to apologize for bumping into you earlier. You were right, I should have been watching were I was going."

Levi's eyes flashed with recognition and they narrowed.

"You're the asshole from earlier."

"Yes, I guess I am."

The man cuckled softly, and extended his hand.

"I apologize again, my name is Erwin."

Levi looked at the hand for a moment before begrudgingly taking it.

"Levi."

Erwin's hand was icy cold and Levi quickly drew his hand back.

"Your hand is fucking cold."

"I was just outside."

Erwin kept smiling that stupidly charming smile, not at all offended by Levi's blunt attitude. If anything he seemed amused. Levi felt taken aback for a moment and didn't have anything to say. It was unusual for someone to be unaffected by his language and personality. Even more was the fact that he didn't have a snappy retort. He felt his irritation grow as he studied the man before him.

"Well I don't have all damn day, can you please move out of the way?"

Erwin obliged, watching the other mans brow furrow. Levi didn't wait for Erwin to fully move aside as he shoved his way past.

"You know you've missed your train."

Levi stopped dead in his tracks. One glance at the clock confirmed what Mike had said. He rubbed his face tiredly, feeling the beginnings of a headache blooming behind his eyes.

There were three options he could take. He could wait for the next train that went his route in the freezing cold. He could take a taxi home, or he could as a last resort walk home. Levi turned and gave Mike a scathing look before pulling out his wallet. The wallet was almost empty except for a one dollar bill, his ID, and his credit card. There wasn't nearly enough money to take a taxi home and his card was pretty much a piece of plastic without the money. The decision really wasent a hard one. Waiting for the train it is then.

"I'll just wait for the fucking train then."

And with that, Levi left without any goodbyes and exited out the doors.

"Wait!"

Levi stopped and looked back. Erwin was standing there on the steps searching through his pocket. He pulled out a worn leather wallet and pulled out some bills.

"Take this for a taxi. It's the least I can do."

Levi just stared at him, not taking the money.

"What, so you think I'm some charity case that will take any bastards money?"

Levi knew it was uncalled for, but he hated people taking any sort of pity on him.

"Did I ever say you were? I am not taking pity on you if that's what you think. It's called helping a friend out."

"You don't even fucking know me."

"Any friend of Mikes is mine."

Erwin grabbed Levi's arm and placed the money in his open hand. Levi pulled his arm away but didn't hand the bills back. His eyes widened almost comically at the several hundred dollars in his hand.

"Do you even know how much a taxi is?"

Erwin looked worried and pulled his wallet out again.

"Is that not enough? Here-"

Levi put up a hand, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Have you ever even been in a fucking taxi?"

Erwin stopped and shook his head.

"Never really had the need to."

Levi thrust the money back at Erwin.

"I can't take this. It's too much."

He tried to put it back into Erwin's hand but he just closed Levi's fingers around the bills.

"Take it and keep the change. If it makes you feel better, return the favor to someone else in need."

Erwin bid him farewell and slipped back into the hospital without waiting for an answer leaving Levi standing there with his arm still extended out. It wasn't until Levi was halfway home did he realize something. Erwin's hands were warm.


	6. Chapter 6

Hanji waited anxiously for Erwins return, shifting impatiently from her chair to the window. The moment Erwin walked through the doors, she began to bombard him.

"Did you decide? You had all day to think about it. Please say yes. If you do, I won't ever ask to go out on a job with you ever."

Erwing stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"Hanji, can you please let me get though the door before you start pestering me? Just let me put my stuff down first."

She huffed but obediently fell silent as she followed him to the elevator. Erwin calmly watched the numbers change on the elevator display and ignored the impatient sighs beside him. He put the papers on his desk and sat down before slowly swiveling his chair to face Hanji.

"I have decided..."

He paused, resting his elbows on the desk.

"Come on Erwin, you're killing me!"

He smiled

" OK, you can hire Mr. Arlert-"

Hanji interrupted him with a squeal, hopping up and down excitedly. Erwin patiently waited for her to stop screeching before continuing to speak.

"You can hire Mr. Arlert, but you will have him sign a non-disclosure agreement and explain everything beforehand. I do not want him coming into this job with inadequate information."

Hanji stopped her celebration for a moment looking at Erwin.

"But what about, you know, about you being..."

She dropped off looking around the room before leaning in and whispering dramatically.

"Dead."

"Hanji, I am not dead. Now would you please stop the antics for a moment and listen listen to what I have to say?"

She complied, sitting in the chair across from him.

"Now before you do hire him, you need to have a room prepared with a desk and all the basics and you need to do research on what the average pay is for an office assistant... or sorts."

"I have a question. What if he doesn't want the job after I tell him? He could freak out and I don't know like tell the world or something."

"Do you see why I was hesitant to agree?"

Hanji simply nodded.

"I have though this through though. While it is usual for a human to panic at a situation they aren't comfortable in, I think Mr. Arlert has a level enough head on his shoulders to not go to the nearest person and speak about it. I highly doubt that they would believe it if it were to happen. It would sound ludicrous. I will accompany you tomorrow to the store for the needed supplies."

"Thank you so much! You won't regret this!"

She was out of the door before she even finished her sentence. Erwin sighed running a hand through his hair. He really hoped he wouldn't come to regret this.

Levi was not proud to admit it but he was using the extra money that Erwin gave him on a new coffee maker. After arriving home and walking into his kitchen, Levi saw the broken coffee maker's cord hanging out of the trash and an empty spot on his counter. He really did think about handing it to the nearest homeless person he came across, but the though of the delicious sent of brewing caffeine stopped him. Levi was probably going to hell for this but damn it, he needed the money. The first thing the next morning he got up and wled to the nearest home appliance store and headed to the back. He was currently standing in front of the household appliances staring at the stainless steel and chrome spanning the aisle in front of him. Since when did they make so many different coffee makers? Isn't there only like two different types of coffee? Levi picked one at random and read the label.

"Grindmaster's Single Decanter Coffee Brewer and Grinder - Grind'n Brew Series (GNB-21H) is a unique system that combines a coffee grinder and brewer in one machine. This unit is a decanter brewer (Decanter sold separately). It has dual 6. 5 pound hoppers on top, saving valuable counter space."

He had never heard of an coffe machine that grounded its own beans and he glanced at the shelf where the price was taped to. Levi grimaced and quickly put the machine back. It was almost 2,500 dollars.

"Why the fuck is a coffee maker so damn expensive?"

He exclaimed out loud, mostly out of shock than anything and the last thing he expected was someone to answer him.

"I believe its for coffee enthusiasts, having your coffee ground there makes it fresher."

Levi nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of somebody speaking directly behind him. He froze and turned his head slowly around and found none other than Erwin Smith standing behind him a little too close for Levis comfort. Upon seeing him, there was a waves of guilt that crashed down over him and he fingered his pocket with the money inside.

Erwin leaned over him reading the label of the coffee maker Levi just put down. He stood there for a moment, studying the selection before him. Levi stood as still as possible, silently willing Erwin to just go away. He wasn't really sure why anybody thought this was a polite distance to stand behind someone and he kinda wanted to elbow him in the ribs and leave. Erwin reached out effectively boxing Levi in between his body and the shelves and selected a box.

"What do you think of this one?"

He tilted his head down towards Levi and smiled warmly, holding the box in question to him. He snatched the box from Erwin and examined it. It was a simple eight cup coffee maker and only forty dollars. He felt his back grow warmer and realized that Erwin had moved even closer to him, to the point where he could smell the cologne he was wearing. It was something warm and musky, and it smelled wonderful. It made him want to bury his face in Erwin's jacket and breathe in.

"Well?"

Levi startled, realizing he had been creepily thinking about smelling Erwin and felt a uninvited flush creep up the back of his neck. He suddenly felt like the aisles of the store were too small, crushing the air from his lungs. He ducked from under Erwin's arm and cleared his throat awkwardly. Erwin stared at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"It's, fine I guess."

"Good."

Levi started to feel annoyed by the fact that he was this easily affected by a complete stranger.

"I didn't ask for your fucking help."

He clutched at the box tightly, glaring at Erwin.

"It was no trouble, I'm glad to help."

"Erwin? Where are you?"

A woman with a messy brown ponytail came around the corner, balancing a giant box.

"I'm right here Hanji. Why don't you give that to me and go get a cart to put this and the rest of the stuff in?"

She handed the box to Erwin and smiled up at him.

"Thanks. Oh, can we get fish to go on the desk? They're selling bowl to put them in here."

"That's a good idea, we will pick up some after we drop this off."

Hanji clapped her hands gleefully and Erwin smiled.

"I already have names for them."

Levi watched the exchange and felt a pang of jealously. He quickly pushed the feeling away, scowling. This is really getting ridiculous. Hanji turned and caught sigh of Levi. She maneuvered her body around the box and stared curiously at Levi.

"Is he OK? He kinda looks like he has to go to the bathroom."

Levi growled low in his throat and Hanji just grinned wider.

"Ooh, he's feisty, we should keep him Erwin."

She didn't wait for Levi's reaction and skipped away.

"Your girlfriend is batshit crazy, you know that?"

Erwin set down the box and stared at Levi, shaking his head amused.

"Hanji and I are not together. It's unprofessional to date someone who works for you."

Levi ignored the tiny spark of relief he felt, and moved around Erwin.

"She's still crazy."

"Goodbye Levi. Until we meet again."

Levi picked up his pace and didn't answer or look back. He quickly paid for his purchase and hurried home.

Hanji returned with a shopping cart filled with a desk chair, a fishbowl and various office supplies.

"Who was that?"

"That was a coworker of Mikes at the hospital, Levi."

"Is he always so...grumpy?"

"I think that's just his personality. Let go buy this and go the pet shop."

He set the box carefully in the cart and began to push it to the cashier. They gathered up the bags and dropped them off at the office before making their way to the pet store. Hanji raced amongst the aisles looking at the colorful fish swimming in the tanks. She stopped I'm front of one tank and pointed.

"I want two of these."

Erwin made his way over and gazed inside. There were several odd looking fish swimming about, nipping at the pebbles of their tank.

"Are you sure these are the ones you want? They look...odd."

Erwin looked at the fishes protruding eyes that sat on either side of their head. It made them slow and clumsy, bumping into the sides of the tank occasionally as they swam about.

"Yes! Aren't they adorable?"

"Alright, if that is what you want. I'll go find someone to assist us."

After flagging down a worker, Hanji pointed out the two she wanted and the young man gave them a list of the supplies they needed and instructions on how to care for the fish. Erwin grabbed some gravel for the tank and fish food, and he paid for the purchases. Hanji flat out refused to let Erwin to hold the fish on the way back, insisting that he may drop them.

"Are you at least going to introduce me?"

She clutched the plastic bag protectively against her chest for a moment, talking quietly to them. She then held the bag out and pointed to each fish.

"Erwin, this is Sonny and Bean."

"Nice to meet you both."

Once back, Erwin poured the gravel into the fish bowl, pouring water and the packet of water cleanser that the man gave to him in with it. He let Hanji put the fish in and they both took a step back to admire it.

"You do realize that this is for Armin's desk."

"Yes, but I get to visit them everyday."

Erwin simply nodded.

"Now will you please help me set up the office?"

Erwin knew that If he let Hanji do the assembly herself, it would end in an half finished desk and her talking to the fish. After two frustrating hours, the office was assembled and everything was in place. Hanji mostly was there for moral support, opting to watch the fish.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Erwin got up, brushing front of his pant off and gave a pointed look at Hanji.

"You have work to do also."

She looked up from the fish bowl with pleading eyes. Erwin shook his head and Hanji sighed and got up also.

"You can visit after your done."

"Goodbye, I promise I'll be back."

She gave one look back and walked out. Erwin bid Hanji farewell before going back upstairs to his office.


	7. Chapter 7

Armin had been called and told to come back a week later. He showed up at eight o'clock looking cold in the snow. Hanji had barely contained her excitement and had waited impatiently by the door. Erwin stood behind her watching Armin carefully make his way through the snow down the street.

"Erwin, this is going to be so cool! I cant wait to work wi-"

"Hanji, he doesn't have the job yet, remember to make sure you explain everything and answer all his questions. Understood?"

"You are such a bore Erwin,I can hope right?"

The door opened and Armin stumbled in stamping the snow off his shoes.

"Good morning Miss Hanji, Mr. Smith."

"Good morning Armin! Are you excited as I am?"

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be. we'll just go in here and talk about a few things..."

Hanji's voice faded as they went to soon-to-be Armin's office and shut the door. Erwin sat down at her desk and organized the papers on them. It wasn't that he was worried that Armin would refuse the job exactly, but there was a sort of pang of apprehension in his stomach. It was about forty-five minutes later when the door opened and Hanji cheerfully walked out and Armin following now looking at Erwin with a sort of awe on his face with Hanji still talking. Erwin stood up and straightened his clothes, smoothing the wrinkles out.

"You can start tomorrow if you want."

Armin nodded not taking his eyes off of Erwin.

"Are you all right Armin?"

Upon hearing his name Armin started and nodded his head quickly.

"Yes! Thank you for this job opportunity Mr. Smith. If that's all, I have to get some things done today before tomorrow."

"Of course, we will see you."

Erwin reached out for a handshake and Armin took it almost like one would touch a holy relic. He almost ran out the door, taking one long last look at Erwin before cheerfully waving at Hanji who waved back with even more vigor.

"How did he take it?"

"Pretty good. He didn't believe me at first, but I told him about his remember him? He had a heart attack in the park."

"I remember. You need to be careful about what you mention. Humans are emotional creatures."

"He seemed fine."

"Just be careful. By the way, I organized your desk and you need to keep it neat, it will set a bad example if you don't."

"It was organized! You ruined my system."

"I did not see a system. It was just a pile of papers."

Hanji swatted him, trying to look hurt.

"I like it like that. I can find everything."

She flopped down onto the chair spinning slowly.

"Oh I almost forgot, there is more stuff for you to pick up from Mike."

Erwin grabbed his coat and nodded at Hanji.

"Thank you. You did well."

Levi sat at the reception desk bored out of his mind, watching a rather large woman chew the new nurse Marco out about the cleanliness of the bedsheets. the woman was clearly not going to back down and it was beginning to grate on Levi's nerves.

"Its a hospital woman. We wash the walls down with fucking bleach. the sheets are fine."

The lady turned her beady gaze from Marco to him, staring at him as one might look at a particularly vile insect they found in their shower.

"Of course they don't. That would be hazardous to the patient's health. Not to mention-"

Levi dropped his head back sighing loudly.

"It was an exaggeration. Who would be stupid enough to believe that?"

"Well you shouldn't give people false information. Its dangerous and misleading."

The woman loomed over the desk staring down her nose at Levi. Was she actually trying to intimidate him? Nobody intimidated Levi. He stood up to meet her, placing his hands on the desk giving her one of his biggest scowls.

"The sheets are fucking fine. I'm busy so go complain somewhere else."

"How dare you talk to me that way."

Marco sat there nervously watching the exchange and interjected.

"Uh, I'll be happy to get you some more sheets. If you'll just wait back at the room please."

The woman, satisfied, gave one more glare at Levi before lumbering off. With his entertainment gone, Levi sank back into his chair with a sigh. "You should uh, be more nic-"

Levi looked over at him narrowing his eyes. Marco stopped with a small squeak.

"I'm going to go help her now."

Marco was gone before he even finished his words and disappeared around the corner. Mike idled up and sat in Marco's chair.

"You know you're going to get fired one day, or killed."

"What are they going to do, hit me to death with their purses?"

"OK, maybe not death but seriously you need to be nicer to people. I thought Marco was going to cry."

"Don't take away the little enjoyment I have in life."

Leave glanced at the clock. It was forty minutes past his lunch break. This is the last time he's talked into training the newbie.

"I'm leaving for lunch, you can start your shift early."

He stood up and walked off before Mike could answer.

"Levi, Levi!"

The familiar voice sounded somewhere behind him, and, below him? Something crashed into him and two small hands tugged at his scrubs.

He looked down and found Eren gripping at his pantleg looking up at him with wet eyes.

"You didn't come to visit me today. I thought you died!"

"You know you're not supposed to be wandering around. I'm going to lunch. Go back, I'll bring you stuff later."

Levi tried to take a step forward but Eren gripped even tighter.

"Please take me with you. I don't want to be alone all day. Daddy is always busy and he never visits me during the week."

"Look kid, I can't take a patient around with me whenever I feel like it. I'll visit you later OK?'

"Pleeeeaasseee?"

Eren's bottom lip trembled slightly and Levi relented picking up the boy tucking him into his side.

"Fine. Just to let you know, you're going to get me fired. I hope you can live with that you little shit."

Eren laughed happily, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck. The made their way to the cafeteria and Levi gently set Eren down before grabbing a tray. He set a salad and an iced coffee on the tray before he made his way to the checkout.

"Hello Levi."

The checkout woman greeted him scanning the items. Levi nodded at her and pulled out his wallet.

"And who might this young man be? Hello."

The woman smiled at Eren who smiled back at her shyly.

"This little brat is Eren."

"Hey, I'm not a brat! "

The woman laughed.

"Of course you aren't. You look like a sweetheart."

Levi handed her a couple of bills and turned to Eren looked at him expectantly.

"Well? Aren't you going to get pudding?"

Eren immediately grabbed two pudding cups and deposited them on the tray.

"What do you think you're doing? You get one and only one. I'm not made of money."

"Don't worry about it Levi, its on the house."

Levi thanked her before carrying the try over to an empty table.

Levi sat opposite of Eren and handed him a spoon. Eren ripped off the foil cover and shoveled a huge mouthful into his mouth. Levi looked on with slight disgust, tossing a napkin over.

"Wipe your mouth. That's disgusting."

"Eren lazily wiped at his face missing the mess entirely before going back to eating with gusto. Levi sighed and grabbed the napkin. He leaned forward and took Eren's face in his hand.

"Hold still."

He thoroughly wiped all remnants of the pudding off and dropped the dirty napkin on the tray. Eren finished the second pudding cup in record time and pointed to Levi's drink.

"Can I have some?"

"Wipe your mouth again."

Eren hastily scrubbed at his face and took the iced coffee. He took a giant gulp and stopped, a peculiar look came across his face. Levi smiled slightly behind his fork at the boys expression.

"This isn't soda."

"No, it's coffee."

"It's so gross. There's no sugar."

"Sugar is bad for you."

He was so would have taken sugar any day. Levi took the drink back and sipped. Eren made another face. Levi glance at the clock and stood up, gathering up the trash.

"Time to go."

He grabbed a hold of Eren's hand who obediently followed him back down the hall. He stared at all the nurses and staff who he passed, silently daring them to say anything at the odd sight of Levi holding hands with a child.

"Can you carry me?"

Levi wordlessly picked him up and continued on. He then remembered Mike giving him a hard time about Eren last week but he was already in view of the reception desk. He saw Mike and his friend, what was it, Erwin?, talking.

Levi stopped and silently panicked, partially hiding beside a rack of fresh bedsheets. He had a reputation to uphold and it was not of one who held children. He really didn't know why he was so worried what a stranger though of him, a good looking one at that, but he still felt that feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Eren looked confused and craned his neck back looking around.

"Why are we hiding Levi?" Eren asked none to quietly.

Levi shushed him.

"We're not, were just, watching."

"What are we watching?"

"My coworker and his hot friend with the nice ass."

Wait. Did he just say that out loud?

Eren giggled.

"Shit, forget I said that."

"He's old."

"No he's not."

Eren laughed again, pulling at Levi's face.

"Yeah he is. Old like daddy, but not really old like grandma."

Mike looked up at Eren's loud voice and zeroed in on Levi. Levi cursed Mike's bat like hearing, setting down Eren and walking again, ignoring the smirk Mike gave him.

"Hello Levi. Why were you hiding?"

"Shut up, I wasn't hiding."

"He wasn't hiding."

Eren piped up waving at Mike.

"Hello Eren. What was he doing?"

"If you know what's good for you Eren, don't answer his question."

"He was watchi-"

Levi interrupted him, bending down. and speaking quietly into his ear.

"I won't get you any more pudding kid."

Eren stopped and looked worried.

"It's a secret. I can't tell you. If I do, I won't get any more pudding."

"Eren I'll get you all the pudding that you want. Tell me."

Eren hesitated and then smiled.

"Really?"

"No he won't, he's lying. We have to go brat."

Levi walked towards Eren's room and got three steps before realizing that Eren wasn't with him. He turned and saw Eren now sitting on the counter loudly proclaiming to the whole world what he just said.

"-but he said you weren't old."

"Did he now?"

Erwin was smiling at Eren and Mike had the face of someone who just found out a big secret. Damn kids and their big mouths. His face was burning and he was pretty sure he was going to pass out from sheer embarrassment. Levi hated people knowing his emotions, and this big mouthed kid managed to weasel information out without even knowing.

He grabbed Eren and nearly ran him back to his room. He set him down saw that Eren was crying. Levi took a deep breath and knelt in from of him.

"Why are you crying?"

"Yo-you hate me now."

"Said I ever say that?"

"Nn-no but you do!"

Man, children were more emotional than women.

"I'm not angry, and I don't hate you.

"But I told your secret. You don't want to be friends with me now."

"I, I still want to be...friends ok?"

He mumbled the sentence out. This is getting ridiculous. Now he's getting emotional over potentially loosing a friendship with a six year old.

"Now get back into bed."

Eren sniffled but smiled.

"OK. Bye Levi."

He exited the room and saw that Erwin was still there, but not Mike. He considered waiting until he was gone, but he really needed to check the vitals of the patients and his clipboard was on then desk. He walked slowly over and grabbed his clipboard, avoiding making eye contact with Erwin.

"Where's Mike?"

"He was getting something for me. By the way, you didn't let me say bye to Eren."

He made the mistake of looking up and saw that Erwin was teasing him. He scowled grabbing a pen, ears turning red.

"I have work to do."

He walked quickly way, but not before Erwin said.

"Well as Eren so eloquently put it, I think you have a nice ass too."


End file.
